<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adhikari by juiceseyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528153">Adhikari</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceseyo/pseuds/juiceseyo'>juiceseyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceseyo/pseuds/juiceseyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Adhikari</em> means Special. Just like their presence to each other.</p><p>( barista! wooseok &amp; office-worker! jinhyuk )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adhikari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this works already published on write.as and i decided to post it on this platform as well. hope you enjoy it, weishination! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bang, beneran gak mau ikut gue?" </p><p>Pria jangkung itu melongok ke arah kubikel rekannya.</p><p>"Bukannya gak mau hyuk, gue juga lagi pengen <em>americano</em> nih. Mata gue sepet banget.."</p><p>"..Tapi lo tau sendiri ini <em>resume</em> pelamar banyak banget, masih harus gue seleksi."</p><p>Jinhyuk masih belum juga beranjak dari kubikel Seungwoo — orang yang ia panggil bang.</p><p>"Bentar doang bang, lagian juga bentar lagi istirahat. Lemesin aja napa."</p><p>"Gue nitip aja deh, serius ini masih banyak banget. Gak kelar kalo gak gue kerjain sekarang."</p><p>"Gak terima nitip, harus <em>dine-in</em>."</p><p>Beberapa saat kemudian, Seungwoo tersenyum iseng.</p><p>"Lo udah gede padahal hyuk, masa ketemu gebetan aja masih harus ditemenin?"</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>"Lo kira gue gak tau kalo alasan lo suka banget ke <em>coffee shop</em> itu gara-gara baristanya? Ya selain sajiannya emang enak-enak sih,"</p><p>"Anjir bang..."</p><p>Ya emang sahabat sedari kecil sekaligus <em>head division</em>nya HRD tuh gak bisa dibohongin.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>Jinhyuk juga gak sadar kalau udah hampir dua mingguan ini dia selalu mampir ke kedai kopi yang baru buka sejak sebulan lalu itu.</p><p>Kedai kopi itu namanya <em>Adhikari</em>. Sewaktu Jinhyuk tanya apa artinya, barista manis (yang katanya Seungwoo) gebetannya Jinhyuk itu bilang kalau artinya adalah Istimewa.</p><p> </p><p>Awal mulanya waktu bagian editorial ngadain rapat semi-formal di <em>work-space</em> Adhikari.</p><p>Bagian editorial yang isinya gak lebih dari 7 orang itu dipesankan <em>caramel macchiato</em> oleh <em>head division</em>nya.</p><p>Sialnya <em>espresso</em>nya 4 <em>shots</em>. Lambung Jinhyuk yang sedari dulu intoleran dengan kadar kafein berlebih pun langsung bereaksi begitu ia menandaskan minuman di gelasnya.</p><p>Begitu rapatnya rampung, Jinhyuk segera melesat ke toilet.</p><p>Dan dari situlah semuanya berawal.</p><p>—</p><p>"Masnya kenapa? Dari tadi kok megangin perut terus?"</p><p>Jinhyuk inginnya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan lelaki manis di hadapannya itu, tapi karena lambungnya serasa ditusuk-tusuk jadinya ia malah meringis</p><p>Melihat respon Jinhyuk yang kayak gitu, barista itu melanjutkan perkataannya.</p><p>"Mules kah mas?"</p><p>''Eh nggak kak.. lambung saya yang perih..."</p><p>Sesaat Jinhyuk melihat name tag di apron lelaki itu. Kim Wooseok — Barista.</p><p>Mata barista itu makin membola,</p><p>"Lho? Maagnya kambuh mas? Bawa obatnya gak?"<br/>
Jinhyuk cuma menggeleng sekenanya,</p><p>"Aduh.. ya udah ikut saya yuk mas, di loker saya kayaknya masih ada obat maag deh."</p><p>Jadilah Jinhyuk dibawa ke ruang ganti pegawai oleh Wooseok, si barista.</p><p> </p><p>"Kok bisa kambuh sih mas?"</p><p>Tanya Wooseok setelah Jinhyuk mengonsumsi obatnya.</p><p>Walaupun obatnya yang kunyah tapi lumayan lah, perih di perutnya udah gak separah tadi. Soalnya Jinhyuk biasa minum yang suspensi alias yang cair dan menurut Jinhyuk itu lebih ampuh.</p><p>''Iya kak, asam lambung saya naik."</p><p>Alis Wooseok berjengit.</p><p>"Tadi masnya minum apa? Jangan bilang pesen kopi,"</p><p>Diam-diam Jinhyuk mengulum senyum.</p><p>
  <em>Kok lucu sih, malah keliatan kayak kucing.</em>
</p><p>"Iya kak, tadi keburu dipesenin sama kepala divisi. Gak enak kalo gak diminum..."</p><p>Sekarang dahi Wooseok berkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut,</p><p>"Tolak aja harusnya mas, daripada begini. Kasian kan lambungnya mas yang jadi korban?"</p><p>"Iya kak, maaf ya..."</p><p>Wooseok malah ketawa. Tawanya kedengaran renyah banget di telinga Jinhyuk.</p><p>Ngapain minta maaf ke saya, mas? Minta maaf ke lambung mas tuh harusnya."</p><p>Jinhyuk cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sambil nyengir.</p><p>"Ikut saya lagi yuk mas,"</p><p>"Kemana lagi kak?"</p><p>"Saya traktir minuman yang bersahabat sama lambung masnya."</p><p>Akhirnya Jinhyuk pulang dengan segelas <em>matcha frappe</em> dan pesan yang tertulis di gelasnya,</p><p>
  <em>'Mas Jinhyuk, kalau ke sini lagi pesan yang non-coffee aja ya. :)'</em>
</p><p>Dan ya, Jinhyuk ke situ lagi. Hampir tiap hari.</p><p> </p><p>— </p><p>Di sinilah Jinhyuk sekarang, meja pojok dekat jendela yang bersebrangan dengan meja barista.</p><p>Definisi strategis versi Lee Jinhyuk.</p><p>Sambil menyesap <em>berry yogurt frappe</em> yang direkomendasikan oleh <em>the one and only, Kim Wooseok</em>.</p><p><em>The one and only in Jinhyuk's heart</em>, maksudnya.</p><p>Gak lupa pesan di gelasnya yang bertuliskan,</p><p>
  <em>'You're the sun to your surroundings. Have a great day, mas Jinhyuk! :D'</em>
</p><p>Jinhyuk kadang heran, biasanya Wooseok hanya menuliskan nama pelanggan di tiap gelasnya, terkadang beserta <em>emoticon</em>.</p><p>Setidaknya itu yang Wooseok tulis di gelasnya Seungwoo tiap kali ia memesan.</p><p>Jinhyuk gak mau besar kepala, tapi siapa yang gak <em>ge-er</em> kalau dapat perlakuan spesial gitu?</p><p>Ya dapat pesan panjang dan dipanggil 'mas' - buat Jinhyuk udah termasuk kategori spesial.</p><p>Ditambah Seungwoo yang pernah iseng bilang,</p><p>"Dia naksir sama lo kali, hyuk."</p><p>—</p><p>Matanya bertemu dengan mata kucing Wooseok. Barista itu tersenyum dan menunjuk meja Jinhyuk, lalu mulutnya bergumam 'aku ke situ ya?'</p><p>Yang tentu aja disambut meriah oleh Jinhyuk, senyumnya cerah banget.</p><p>"Nih mas, dimakan ya."</p><p>"Lho apa nih? Aku gak pesen deh kayaknya,"</p><p>Wooseok senyum,</p><p>"<em>Lemon Shouffle</em>. Traktiran dari aku."</p><p>"Wih dalam rangka apa nih kak? Kan jadi enak."</p><p>"Abisnya mas Jinhyuk rajin banget ke sini. Ya udah aku traktir aja, itung-itung rasa terima kasih."</p><p>"Wah makasih banget. Ya udah aku makan ya?"</p><p>"Iya mas, dihabisin ya. Aku balik dulu mas,"</p><p>Jinhyuk baru aja mau nyuap, tapi Wooseok buru-buru ngomong lagi sambil senyum.</p><p>"Jangan lupa cek di bawah piring ya mas, ada sesuatu. Tapi habisin dulu <em>cake</em>nya."</p><p>Jinhyuk mengerjap keheranan, karena kepo dia makan kuenya cepet-cepet.</p><p>
  <em>'Mas Jinhyuk, kamu adhikari alias istimewa. Kalau aku mau ngobrol banyak sama kamu, boleh? :)'</em>
</p><p>ternyata pesannya gak cuma satu, dibaliknya masih ada selembar <em>post-it</em> lagi.</p><p>
  <em>'0813-2710-1027, itu nomor aku mas. Ditunggu ya pesan dari mas. :D'</em>
</p><p>Senyum Jinhyuk merekah, mencapai kedua netranya.</p><p>Dan di balik meja barista, Wooseok sedang tersenyum malu-malu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoy this story! would you like to gimme some feedback? thank you ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>